Love is Bliss
by AJ' Taylor
Summary: Jean gets bored and visits a man that will satisfy her needs.   jean/logan LEMON! M FOR MATURE!


Jean walked out of her and Scott's bedroom. Scott was sleeping and Jean was bored. She felt the fire inside of her, she felt the need, the lust and just wanted Logan with her. She loved Scott but wanted Logan. Needed his roughness, his brutality, the pain. She walked silently down the hall and opened Logan's door quietly. "Logan" she said in a seductive whisper. Logan's eyes flashed open and before he knew it, Jean was on top of him. Her legs on either side of his torso. "Jean" he said in a rough whisper. "what are you doing her-" Jean cut of his sentence with a heated kiss.

He ran his rough hands up her soft legs, then up her waist and rested them on her back. Jean moaned into Logan's mouth at the feel and he eagerly depended the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance but Jeans won. Jean Ran her hands up Logan's chest then up to his dark hair. She ran her fingers through his hair. When Jean pulled away Logan began pressing soft kisses against her neck, hitting a special spot. Jean moaned and Logan smirked. Jean reclaimed Logan's lips with a passionate, heated kiss. He ran his rough hands up her shirt, taking it off as he went along. "Oh Logan!" she moaned. He smirked and flipped them over so he was now on top. He was rock hard for Jean. He wanted to be inside her and Jean wanted him in her. She squirmed of of her pajama bottoms and Logan undid her bra with the flick of his fingers. Jean could feel herself getting wet for Logan. She wanted him right now. She moaned, she felt herself needing him. "Logan" she moaned and quickly took Logan's pants off.

He saw how wet she got for him and he quickly ran his fingers across her nipples. Making her moan even louder, causing her to orgasm. He flicked his tongue over her hard nipple. "Oh Yes Logan!" she shouted. He ran his tongue down her breast, down her stomach and to her entry. He licked her clit, causing her to scream at the feel. "Oh Logan!" she moaned. He put his fingers into her soaking wet hole and pumped them quickly, in, out, in, out. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades at the feel of the orgasm. She scratched down his arms, drawing blood. He moaned and Jean couldn't take it anymore, he was teasing her. "Logan! Now!" she pleaded. Logan responded to her plead and threw himself into her. Jean thrusted her hips into the action, wanting it harder "Harder Logan! Harder!" she screamed and Logan did just that.

He pushed himself harder into her, their backed crashing together, making the love they both've been craving, been wanting. After a short fifteen minutes of continous thrashing themselves and throwing thei passion into one another, Logan pulled out. Jean pushed him down, going down to his penis. She ran her nails down his chest and hovering her mouth over the tip of his penis she whispered "Are you ready for this?" he nodded and she licked the tip of his penis causing him to moan at the top of his lungs "Oh Jean! Yes Jean yes!" she ran her lips down his large penis, making him go even more hard. Causing him to gasp, moan and shout her name. It fed Jean, causing her to want him back inside of her. She jumped up onto his penis, throwing it inside of her. She was bouncing on it, causing the two of them to moan, shout and scream.

Scott knew that Jean wasn't in the bed so he went look for her. As he walked closer to Logan's room he heard Jean moaning and screaming. He knew this couldnt be good. He whipped open the door and found Logan and Jean making passionate Love. And, for some unknown reason, it made him rock solid. Logan and Jean didnt even stop when he walked in, which made him harder. He ripped him clothes off and joined in on the action. Grabbing Jean off Logan and thrusting himself into her. In, out, in, out harder and harder. Jean screamed and Logan became jealous. He pulled Jean back over to him and pushed his penis inside her butt. Causing her to scream at the orgasm. Jean stood up in a position where Scott could be thrusting himself into her vagina and Logan could be throwing himself into her back end. She was screaming on the top of her lungs. The orgasm was in bareable by he absolute best thing she had ever felt in her life. "HARDER!" she screamed and both men followed her orders.

This went on for well over a half an hour. They were all worn out, they couldn't handle anymore. Logan pulled himself out of Jean and the stream of cum was pouring out of her. The exact same thin happened to Scott when he pulled out. Jean was dripping wet and she couldn't walk from the extremity of the orgasm. She fell onto Logan's bed, Logan holding her one side, Scott stroking her other. They were all tired and worn out and eventually, all fell asleep.


End file.
